


I'll Be Your Sunshine

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Guitars, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's cranky after being injured on a hunt because of Castiel, so the angel kidnaps Dean's guitar and tries something to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request I got: I would love it if you wrote a really fluffy cute fic about dean and cas. where dean is really grumpy so cas gets deans guitar are tries to play and sing "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." but does it REALLY BAD, and dean thinks its really adorable that he tried ... so he takes the guitar and plays the song to cas and then they kiss and cuddle... :D

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Its fine, Cas.”  Dean sighed, flopping down onto the end of his bed clutching his beer tightly in his hand.  Sometimes Castiel wasn’t sure how the bottles he clung to so tightly didn’t shatter in his hands.  But he said nothing, standing by quietly and watching as Dean cursed under his breath and pout like a child. 

After all, he’d been the one that had gotten Dean injured on their hunt.   

“I’m the reason that werewolf’s claw caught you across your back.”  Cas said, wincing when Dean’s head snapped around and he gave him an angry look.  “If I hadn’t have gotten in the way, you would have been fine, and I’m sorry.” 

“Cas, for the last time, it’s not your fault.  But seriously?  If you don’t stop pestering me about it and apologizing, I’m gonna get really pissed.”  Dean snapped, rubbing at the back of his neck.  Ever observant of ever little expression or gesture that the hunter did, the angel knew it meant Dean was a lot more upset than he was letting on.  Unsure whether now was a time to be persistent or let it go, Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of their motel room watching as Dean drained his second beer of the night.  He winced when he remembered they’d only gotten back from their hunt less than half an hour ago.  “Maybe you should just go stay in Sam’s room tonight.  I’m certainly not going to be good company.”

“…Do I have to?”  Cas asked.  Dean raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as the angel shifted nervously from one foot to the other under his gaze.  “I’d rather stay here with you, if that’s alright.  I’ll be quiet, I promise.  Just… don’t send me away, please?”

“Cas…”  Looking away from him the hunter stood up and headed for the fridge, clearing intent set on another beer.  “Do whatever you want.”

It was a small concession, but it was enough for now.  Castiel sat silently on the windowsill, careful not to lock eyes with the hunter as he paced around the room swigging on his third beer.  It wasn’t until Dean flopped down across his bed and started humming that Castiel got an idea.  Glancing sideways first to make sure the hunter wasn’t looking, the angel slowly moved towards the guitar propped up in the corner, disappearing with it as soon as he got a good hold on it.  Dean looked up at the sound of wings, frowning when a quick glance around the room told him Castiel had vanished.

“Damn angel, why’d you fight so hard asking to stay if you were just going to up and leave?”  Dean muttered to himself, sitting bolt upright when he noticed his guitar was gone.  “And you stole my guitar?  Jesus Christ Cas, what are you doing today?”

Draining his drink and dropping the bottle on the floor, Dean shut out the lights and climbed into bed still cursing under his breath.  When Castiel came back three hours later, he was still fast asleep.  Guitar clutched tightly in his hands, the angel stood still in the middle of the room.  After how upset Dean had been before he left, he knew he wouldn’t be pleased if he was woken up now on top of that.  So, as he’d done many times before when he and Dean had barely known one another, Castiel stood silent and watched his hunter sleep.

When Dean finally awoke several hours later, it was to the soft, not quite perfect chords Castiel was quietly strumming.  Blinking at the angel sitting on the end of his bed cradling his guitar carefully, Dean sat up, smiling lazily at the angel when he sat up looking embarrassed.

“Where did you go last night?  I thought you said you wanted to stay with me?”  Dean asked, raising an eyebrow when Castiel blushed.

“I wanted to do something for you since you were in a bad mood, so I had Sam teach me how to play the guitar.”  Cas said quietly, Dean scooting close to him with interest as he shifted the guitar and cleared his throat.  “I’m apparently not a very good student.”

“I’d still like to hear it, if that’s okay with you.”  Dean said slowly, grinning when Castiel blushed again but nodded.  Turning away from him, Cas hunched around the guitar, nervously checking the placement of his fingers as he started to strum and sing along. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Dean blinked, trying not to laugh as the angel plucked the wrong chord, his voice shaking with nerves as he glanced over at Dean. 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I…_

“This is hopeless.  I can’t get the notes right.”  Cas muttered setting the guitar aside on the mattress.  “I can’t help on hunts, I can’t figure out a children’s song… I really am a baby in a trench coat, aren’t I?” 

“Maybe, but you’re my baby, right?”  Dean asked, grinning when Castiel went red and blinked up at him.  Picking up the guitar, he scooted closer to the angel and held the instrument so he could see his hand placements.  “Here, Sam’s crap at the guitar.  Considering how bad he is, you did pretty damn well for a first try.  Let me show you how it’s done, okay?” 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away_

Dean grinned at the angel as he set aside the guitar, immediately pulling Castiel up into his lap to press a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Thanks for trying to cheer me up.” Dean said, the angel muttering appreciatively as the hunter slid a hand under the hem of his shirt.  “Thanks for always being my sunshine.” 


End file.
